The Red Dragon of the Inferno
by TheNikYoganaught
Summary: Issei is the powerful ruler of the fabled Kingdom, the Inferno. It was a fiery world which was long abandoned by all other religions due to its threatening strength. Isolated from all, the kingdom fell to a depression while Issei lost his most of his magic ability. However, his most trusted followers made him a plan. He must join the mortal world and become the Red Dragon Emperor.


**Chapter 1**

 **I just had this idea in my head and wanted to get it down then I thought, "Yeah, I'll post it on the internet" and see where it ends up.**

* * *

The supernatural world was an ever growing and strange place. Over millions and millions of years, it expanded from the smallest realm of spirits to heavenly worlds that belonged to gods and amazing creatures. However, the more these mystical beings came to reality, the more humans learnt of the superior beings. But with the flow of time, more and more of the supernatural world became forgotten or escaped the human world due to the decreasing amount of believers.

Though many beliefs have been long forsaken, the mystical animals and deities still prospered in their own worlds. All except one realm, both human and supernatural both abnormally forgot about. This world was known as the Inferno. It was a once great and unrivaled power. No matter which world it was, the warriors known as the 'Infernal Knights' laid waste to any army be it man, demon, angel or god. Their society was proud and mighty, but their greatest strength was the Conqueror and Master of the flaming world, the legendary Emperor Beast, Issei. He was a fearless ruler who was once considered the best crusaders of the entire supernatural world, not because of power, but for his inextinguishable will. The love and thrill for battle was the source of his power. The fight was considered a part of him as it seemed to run through his body and every time he stepped on field of battle, his soul found it as a soothing place. Though his desires were one to not be rivaled, his presence shook all of those who stood against him. He stood tall like a blazing beacon on the battlefield and all who gazed upon him faced the being with the pride of a lion and strength of great dragon.

All worlds, from Mount Olympus to Asgard and to Heaven, the factions distanced themselves from the shimmering Inferno and focused to themselves and to the people of the Earth. As time passed again, the many other supernatural worlds filled the minds of the mortals until no human on the planet and eventually no occult being could remember Issei and his people.

Millions of years passed and the flaming passion and pride of the Inferno dwindled from the bitterness of isolation. The spark in the people was extinguished and everything became a shell of their former selves. In the higher levels of power, their Emperor tried his best to keep the energy burning, but alas, it could not burn without its fuel. The passions died out and Issei finally accepted the bitterness of defeat for the first time and his supposedly inextinguishable blazing will turned to heated embers that were slowly losing their heat.

The inferno was reduced to a quiet snap of a camp fire, waiting until it was finally put out.

* * *

 **(? Years Later, Corridor of Issei's castle)**

The Grand Castle of the Inferno was great. The hallways were grand for the Emperor's comfort and there were hundreds of workers hired to clean the smooth obsidian floors, the white stone walls and stained mirrors that depicted Issei's many past battles. In the hallway of the Ruler, echoes of synchronized footsteps and armour clanking on their smaller pieces ran across the hallways closing up to a large pair of extremely detailed and decorated doors.

"Hey hurry up! This package is important needs to reach the Emperor this instance!" The leader of a small group called out, obviously in a hurry.

"We're running as fast as we can Commander Raaga!" One of her subordinates panted as they tried their best to keep up with her, but with the big crate they carried, it was impossible to keep up at her speed. "If only you could slow down for a while than you wouldn't need to

complain!" Another yelled out. The subjects of the Commander were all cloaked in a bright red cloth with yellow details along with a symbol of a flaming lion on their backs. Their heads were covered, so most of their facial features were covered.

The higher up soon slowed down to a stop and turned to her back-talking subordinates and removed her helmet. The woman wore black and gold armour that stayed close to her hourglass form and behind her was a red royal cape. Along her side was a red metal great sword, encrusted with rubies and a strange yellow gem in the middle. Her ears were pointed, her skin was tanned and most of all she had glowing gold eyes similar to a dragon. "Fine then! We'll walk from now on!" She scoffed as she pushed aside a strand of her smoke grey hair. All her subordinates let out a sigh of relief as they all readjusted the carrying position of their cargo. It wasn't fragile per se, but it was indeed important that it got to the Emperor Issei without a scratch. "After we deliver this to Emperor Issei, I'll just make you all run laps with weights, since it seems that this minor task is too much for middle class Cavaliers like yourselves." She snickered as she turned towards to the throne room.

The group of trained knights became quiet; cursing themselves for allowing themselves to think their superior Raaga was merciful as she was weak. They all picked up the crate again and carried it towards their Emperor's room.

As they approached the giant decorated entrance to the throne room, the doors opened like steel gates, creaking at the slowest movement. The small group was revealed to the most open and spacious room they have ever seen, well except for Raaga who saw the throne room hundreds of times. Large paintings covered the walls, more stained glass windows telling history let in light, and great big basalt pillars with marble bottoms and tops led up to the huge throne where the giant ruler, Issei, napped with his sword to his right. Raaga and her group knelt before their ruler as they approached their dormant ruler. They all kept their heads low in respect. "Lord Issei, we come bearing good news!" The commander called out loudly trying to wake him up.

"Hm?" The lord woke up. His movements were slow, probably from the decades of his unbothered sleep. He rose from his throne and stood above his subjects. The middle class cavaliers began to shake from their first experience with their ruler. His shadow covered all the smaller subjects in front of him, this was a small downside from being as tall as an adult dragon. The cavaliers broke into a cold sweat. The way they could describe him was like a flaming centaur except instead of half horse, half man, their Emperor was half dragon, half lion. His four legs had sharp claws and were scaly like a dragon. His upper body was almost humanoid, but his head was like a demonic lion with a long stone-like mane which stretched down his back and out of the side of his head were large horns. Issei's skin was like the dark stone around the top of a volcano, but instead of his long gone bright flames that came out of the crevices of his body were just dim lights sort of like embers.

The large being let out a loud yawn and sleepily looked down at his assigned commander, "Why have you woken me from my sleep Raaga? There is no reason for me to be awake." He questioned her.

It had been years since Issei last woke and the reminder of his deep, gruff and echoing voice sent shivers down Raaga's spine, but his voice was even lower than she remembered. Also the

memories of how 'fierce' he could be immediately came back to her. She gestured to her subordinates to leave not wanting them to see anymore than they should, and in seconds they were gone, obviously from intimidation. "I'm sorry about that my lord, I believe having observers nearby wouldn't be beneficial right now." She paused waiting for the opening and closing of the doors behind her. "I have spoken to sage many years ago and we formulated a plan which we believe that can bring your fire back." She came out clear, trying to keep a strong voice in front of her intimidating superior.

Issei's glowing eyes widened. "Hm? You honestly believe my flame can be relit?" He scoffed, "It has been millenniums since I lost the majority of my magic ability and there is no possibility of it returning." The Emperor dismissed his subordinate and turned back to his throne for an even longer nap. Raaga got up from her knee. "Please Lord Issei! Though your fire will not return immediately, this way for sure will fix it! All that is needed is for you to give some time for it to work!" She tried getting Issei from closing his eyes. Raaga had to work quickly; his eyes were in slits now, so she had a solid 2 minutes before he would be completely asleep. The woman pushed the crate forward and quickly pulled open the lid. "If we use this then your fire will most definitely return!" Inside the crate was a small red gauntlet with a golden gem in the middle. It was a rather small object to give for such a huge being

Issei started to feel a small ting curiosity about the object Raaga brought him. It was about the size of a mortal's wrist. "And what is this object I'm seeing?" He questioned.

Raaga gained some confidence from his attention. "This is a sacred gear! A tool made by the biblical God who has long passed!"

"Oh? The holy one passed away? Who killed him?" Issei questioned. His relationship with the biblical God was one of his better ones compared to any other religion, so finding out his death sparked some curiosity. God was righteous leader and that was a trait worthy of respect from the Emperor, however the only problem Issei had with God was that he wasn't one to make changes to his rules which would only mean eventual rebellions.

"I don't know my lord, but please focus!" She said trying to stay on the more important matter, "Me and the sage have been planning for years and we've thought that you should live in the mortal world for a while and use this tool from then on!"

"Me live in the mortal world? Preposterous! Why would I put myself in a world filled with such weaklings?" He said almost growling.

Raaga started to sweat. "My lord, look at it this way! The other deities spent time with the mortals and they've grown stronger than when you fought against them! Now if you followed their example, you can regain your magic!" She panicked. Issei rubbed his chin and hummed. "Perhaps..." He paused. It had been over thousands of years and it would indeed be the best for him to try to regain some feelings and magic. "Fine then, I'll take this weapon and go down to the mortal's world." Issei agreed, stepping down from his throne with his lava like sword in hand. He reached down to grab the sacred gear until Raaga put her hands out in front gesturing him to stop. "W-wait my lord, don't touch it! You cannot go down in your normal form! Though your main mode of attack is gone, you are still incredibly strong physically!"

"And what form do you intend I take then? Griffin? Dragon?" He said for the first time sounding somewhat energetic.

"No no, I was thinking... Human..." She told him as she got gradually quieter.

"Human?" Issei questioned sounding surprised, "That's my weakest form. Why would I put myself into a position where I can easily be defeated?" He said almost sounding irritated.

"Let me explain my lord! Maybe another reason why you're like this is because you've been too strong for too long! Just take this chance to be weak again! It will all work out in the end! I promise!" She yelled as she panicked even more. Her gaze turned down to Issei's hand "Also, you should not use the Blade of the Inferno down in the mortal world, it's too powerful..."

Her ruler was silent as he stared down at her. Eventually golden flames erupted around him and grew smaller and smaller until his hybrid body turned to one of a man. Now he looked like a young man of almost 20. His body was muscular and well-defined; he could probably pass off as a muscle trainer. Despite losing the lion-like look, his hair was long and spiky just like his mane; however the colour changed to a light brown which barely contrasted aggressive looking golden eyes. Also for someone who wore no clothes to begin with, he somehow had tattered looking red and black plants on, but no footwear. "Okay, I'm in my human form, can I have the sacred gear now?" He asked.

Raaga blinked for a couple moments. "Uh, oh! Yes, yes! You can take the sacred gear now!" For someone who knew him ever since she was just a couple years old, she had never once seen him as a human. She had the knowledge of this form, but Raaga never saw it once. Honestly, it was extremely shocking from how different he looked.

"Finally." Issei mumbled as he reached down and at the touch of the gauntlet, it glowed bright as it magically merged to his left wrist. The now human emperor inspected the object around his wrist. "What does this thing do? It feels powerful, but it isn't have any functions attached to it. Did you give me some sort of enchanted bracelet instead of a sacred gear Raaga?"

"N-no, it is powerful, but you just need to activate it and wait 10 seconds before it can use its ability."

"10 seconds? That's way too much time for something this pathetic looking to be useful." Issei questioned.

"For now, just dodge and wait the 10 seconds then it'll double your power. Just continue working with it my lord. Eventually it'll grow into a weapon that's just as strong as you!"

"So every 10 seconds it doubles my power..." He paused, "What about my living arrangements on the mortal world? Will my castle be tiny compared to this one or will it be half the size?"

'Oh inferno.' Raaga thought. He was going to hate this part of the plan the most. "W-well, we planned your living arrangements to a place called 'Japan', specifically a city called Kuoh."

"And my castle?"

"Um, Kuoh already has castles ready built for you to live in!" Raaga shakily smiled, "Y-you know what! You'll see it when we transport you in front of your brand new hou- castle!" She stuttered on the last of her sentence. "L-let's just go see the sage so you can start learning about the mortal world and everything you need to know while living there!" Raaga quickly paced away from the Emperor avoiding having her face seen. The Inferno knows she's one of the worst liars in front of the Ruler. But now, she was praying that her future punishment she would get as soon as Issei found out about the living arrangements down on Earth wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

 **Yeah if you liked it give a review and if I feel like it, I'll probably make another chapter.**


End file.
